Five Minutes To Midnight
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: Out on the balcony, under the stars, feelings of love shall be confessed. What a wonderful way to end a year. YamixYuugi, Yuugi's POV


Here's a New Year's fic for you all to indulge yourself in! XD

Unlike every other one-shot and fanfic I have, there's no big introduction here. -shrug-

**Character(s): Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi, Ryou Bakura (for the beginning of the fic)**

**Summary: Out on the balcony, under the stars, feelings of love shall be confessed. What a wonderful way to end a year. YamixYuugi, Yuugi's POV**

**Warnings: Beware the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own YuGiOh. I don't own the sexy and cute characters of YuGiOh. I barely own the computer I'm typing on.**

Enjoy your fluffy one-shot! (I love the word "fluff"! X3)

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

I don't know what to do.

I'm at a huge party (hosted by Seto Kaiba, of course.) with tons of my friends, there's about three hundred pounds worth of food, I could probably find fifteen different things to do here, and yet I'm sitting by the window staring at the city lights. What's wrong with me, right? I've just been... thinking.

Throughout the year, there have been some pretty weird things that have happened with me and my small circle of friends. I mean, some things may have been pretty horrible, but no way am I going to forget them! It's been interesting... Yet, something feels missing, like I haven't done something important yet. And that's exactly what it is. There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time now, but I haven't been able to bring myself to do that yet. I sighed. What I haven't done yet... is-

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at who had taken the time to aknowledge me. "Hey, Yuugi, what are you doing over here?" he asked. It's just Ryou. Why couldn't have it been... "Why don't you hang out with us over there? There's only-" he took a quick look at a clock behind him. "-eleven minutes before midnight! You aren't going to sit here the whole time, are you?"

I sighed heavily. "It's okay, Ryou," I replied, turning my gaze back to the window. "You guys have fun without me."

Ryou walked around next to me and leaned forward, pressing his palms to his knees. "What's wrong with you, Yuugi? You've been sitting here all night. You can't tell me that nothing's wrong with you, because I know something is." There was no way I could get Ryou to go away without telling him anything.

"Well," I said quietly, not looking at him, "there's something I've been meaning to do, but I lost my chance to a while ago." I sighed. "It's just been bugging me, is all."

He pondered this for a few seconds. "So, you're telling me that you won't feel like you've ended the year right unless you do that one thing?" I nodded. "Alright, I understand. Maybe you'll feel a little better if you tell me what you wanted to do! Then you'd have ended the year with everything off your chest!"

I shook my head. "No, you'd probably laugh."

"I would not! Come on, you know I'd be the last person that would laugh at you," he argued. I guess he had a good point.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I sighed. I looked at Ryou. "I wanted... someone to know how I felt about them. But... I haven't seen them in a while. And I really don't know what I should do about it..." It was around this time that tears started to brim my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for them to slide down my cheeks. I wiped at my left eye, not bothering with the right. "Ryou, what do you think I should do?"

For a while, he just stared at me. "First of all, I think you should tell me who you're talking about," Ryou finally said, blank-faced.

What? Tell him? Well, I've already gotten this far. Might as well tell him... "Promise you won't tell anyone first." Ryou nodded, agreeing with my request. Drawing in a deep breath, I said quietly, "I like Yami."

Ryou gasped. "Really?!" Blushing, I nodded, covering my face with my hands. "I always knew you liked him! That's awesome!" he exclaimed, patting my shoulder. Then, as if he just realized something, he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did you say that Yami wasn't here?" What was he getting at? I agreed. Suddenly, a large smile crossed Ryou's face. "Wanna know something? Yami is over there on the balcony," he said, pointing to an open door leading to the balcony. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. W-was Ryou serious? He couldn't have been! Why didn't I see him? Still, I stood from the chair I had been sitting in and turned to the direction he was pointing. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel the blood pumping in my wrists, and my face was bright red. Yami was there!

"W-when did he get here?" I stuttered, never taking my eyes away from Yami.

"Hmm, sometime around half an hour ago. He's been standing out there for a while, muttering to himself about something. I think I saw him glancing at you a few times, but I'm not sure..." Ryou pushed me forward slightly. "Alright, go on and tell him."

I spun around and faced him. "W-what?! N-no, I couldn't!"

Ryou spun me back around and pushed me forward again. "Oh yes you can! You want to tell him before the year ends, and you are going to! You've got seven minutes, and you _will_ tell him in that time!" he threatened. I took three slow steps before shooting a worried look behind me at Ryou. He motioned me to keep walking, and I, taking a deep breath, continued to walk toward Yami.

After what felt like an eternity, I crossed the doorway to the balcony. The warmth from inside the house was lost, but that wasn't why I wanted to turn around and walk back inside. Yami didn't seem to notice I was there; he was leaned against the railing surrounding the ledge, watching lights disappear and reappear in the distance. He didn't look the least bit cold, despite having only a long-sleeved black shirt to cover the skin on his arms. I wondered what he was thinking with such a blank expression. I already got this far, and I couldn't turn back now. Gulping, I took a few more nervous footsteps forward until I was standing next to Yami. I glanced up at him, yet he still didn't look like he knew I was here. I placed my hands on the railing and looked down and the ground below. Tell him, tell him, a voice in my head nagged me. I can't even talk to him! How am I going to tell him that I like him?

"What are you doing out here, Yuugi?" Yami finally asked me. Startled, I turned to face him. He tilted his head to the side to glance over at me. My cheeks were tinted pink, and I was sure Yami could hear my heartbeat by now. "I thought you didn't like the cold."

"W-well, you seemed sort of lonely out here, so I wanted to give you some company..." I managed to say without stumbling on my words. Yami's eyes met mine for a while before he turned back to look for pictures in the distant lights. I copied him and turned toward the never ending horizon again.

The cold nipped at my bare fingers, turning them a faint purple color. I pulled my jacket sleeves over them and curled my hands into fists, holding the ends of the jacket so no heat could escape. I pulled my arms into my body, trying in every sense to keep warm. "Hey, are you okay?" Yami asked, hidden concern laced through his voice. I nodded, looking over at him. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside...?"

"N-no!" I suddenly shouted, squeezing my eyes shut. Realizing what I said, I reopened my eyes until they were wider than the full moon hovering in the sky. "W-what I mean is... I meant... I didn't mean...." Oh, what's wrong with me now? Things were just fine until I had to screw it up! Wait, was... Was Yami chuckling? "W-what is it, Yami?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It's just that you act so cute sometimes, you know," he replied, giving me a soft smile. Smiling back, I realized what I had to do now. I took a small step toward him, feeling the warmth that radiated from his body. Yami turned, slightly facing me. "Yeah, Yuugi?"

I looked at my shoes. "Can, umm, I tell you something?"

"Of course, Yuugi," he replied, sounding confused.

"U-umm..." I brought one hand to my face, covering my mouth. I looked to the stars lining the horizon, hopefully they'd spell out my thoughts for me. "I sort of... I... eh...." How can I say this?! I'm going to run out of time! Hurry up, Yuugi!

Yami interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I blinked. "S-sure..."

He leaned his elbows against the railing, watching almost nothing in particullar. "Well, I like someone a lot," Yami said, resting his head on his hands. Almost immediately, I flicked my head in his direction. I could already hear my heart shattering. "And I don't know how to tell that person that I like them. How should I?"

Tears rimmed the bottom of my eyes, and I hoped they wouldn't spill over. H-he already liked someone else? Shakily, I answered, "Y-you should.... just tell them... how you honestly feel about them... and the rest will just happen from there..." It's too difficult not to cry right now. What am I supposed to do?

"Ah..." Yami muttered, not moving from his position. "That makes sense..."

I was curious who he liked, and there was no harm in asking, right? "H-hey, umm, the person you like... Do I know her?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you better know him. It'd be pretty weird if you didn't know him."

"Oh..." I sighed. There was a short pause until everything clicked in my mind. "W-wait, '_him'_?!" I exclaimed. There was no reaction from Yami, other than a small nod and a small glance toward me.

"Yeah, 'him'."

No harm in asking questions, Yuugi... "How well do I know him?"

"You know everything about him. His age, his birthdate, his address, everything. You see him everyday. And, you've known him since the day you were born." As Yami explained this, I was only getting more and more lost. Who could he be talking about? I've known him since the day I was born? I see him everyday? ...My grandpa?! Wait, that's a stupid thought. Plus, I've only known him since I was at least two and a half. Then who could he be talking about?

"Y-Yami, I don't understand who you're talking about..." I said quietly, still wondering who he means. Finally, I gave up. "Can you please tell me? I don't understand what you mean."

Yami stood his full height and faced me, reaching out and embraced me. My heart skipped a beat again. "Yuugi, I meant you," he said. "I like _you_." Am... am I hearing things clearly? Yami likes me? One solo tear fell from my eye. Slowly, I wrapped my own arms around Yami's waist, closing my eyes.

"I really, really like you too, Yami..." I replied, pressing my cheek to his chest. I heard him chuckle again. "What is it?"

"Alright, then I don't have to worry about anything if I do this," Yami said. I drew my eye brows together, reopening my eyes. I looked up at him to ask what he meant, but I didn't have to.

Five.

Yami leaned in slwoly toward my face, causing my heart to pound even louder.

Four.

Sliding my eyes shut, I leaned toward him as well, not caring if I had to stand on my toes to reach him.

Three.

Our noses brushed, and I peered at him through half-lidded eyes with a small smile.

Two.

He was staring right back at me, with the same expression.

One.

Both of our eyes slowly closed, one last breath being taken.

Zero.

The gap was closed. Fireworks flashed above us. One year gone, a new one taking its place.

And what a better way to start the year off than with this.

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

And what a better way to start the new year than with a small, fluffy Puzzleshipping fic! X3

Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
